Crescent
by Miyagawa Chie
Summary: Twilight/FMA crossover. The Cullens meet some old friends of Carlisle's and they find out somehing that could change their outlook on everything. I suck at summeries Post BD. R&R.
1. Prologue

_AN: OK. This my first fanfiction in POVs (probably my only fanfic in POVs as well) so please don't kill me if I mess a few things up in this. This is also an FMA crossover so in order to really really understand who's who...let me clear something with everyone:_

_"Edward"=Edward Cullen_

_"Ed"=Edward Elric_

_ok now that we've got that settled, ON TO THE DISCLAIMERS!!!_

_DISCLAIMER: Miyagawa Chie is not Meyer-sensei or Arakawa-sama and therefore does not own Twilight, Fullmetal Alchemist, or any of the characters related to either series. She wishes that she owned Vic Mignogna or Wendy Powell. She DOES own the special plot of this story and Heather Mustang, so ask her if you want to use that character._

**Prologue****-Immortal Fears**

_Bella_

Never in my entire exisistence did I think that something else would split us apart. But, here I was, trapped in this red prison, feeling all of my energy being sucked away. The living doll that smelled of rotting flesh crouching next to one of the walls and smiling that evil smile. I knew I was about to die, but I couldn't bring myself to be scared. The only thoughts that were going through my head weren't "Oh my God. I'm going to die." Instead, there were "Why does this always happen to me?"


	2. Chapter 1

_AN: I am soooo sorry I haven't updated. I'm kicking myself in the rear for it all the time, but what can you expect from a now rekindled sailor moonie coming up with various different new otaku senshi for my other story (sailor moon fans should really check it out.) Anyway. here's the first chapter of crescent. If any of you are confused about some of the characters in this story, please check my profile for answers._

* * *

_Bella_

"Ok. I _promise_ I'll be good this time." Edward said.

I eyed him for a minute, then sighed defeated. "Fine." I said, "but this is the last time tonight." I closed my eyes and started to concentrate on various memories. When we first met, when I caught him sneaking into my room, all the way to our honeymoon. Then, I was distracted yet again by his lips being crushed against mine. I giggled and slapped him playfully. "Keep it up Mr. Cullen and I'll use it against you."

"Will you ever forgive me, Mrs. Cullen?" Edward asked, smiling sheepishly

How could I stay mad at him? I sighed and snuggled closer to him. "It's a definite maybe."

Edward chuckled and kissed me tenderly on the forehead. He sighed. "You know," He said, "If Emmett and Rosalie don't stop 'rediscovering' themselves, an intervention may be called to order."

I giggled. He had a point. Since our "almost" end, we all rarely ever saw Emmett or Rosalie. They were either locked in their room, or off on another honeymoon. Poor Jasper even had to take Alice on a few "getaways" himself. But it wasn't like we were any better. If anything happened to our relationship after our brush with death, it only became stronger. I think if it weren't for the need to take care of Renesmee, we wouldn't come out or our cabin until it finally collapsed. Which reminded me of something.

"What are we going to do about Renesmee's education?' I asked, "I mean, we can't exactly put her in a public school with the rate she grows at."

"That was rather sudden."

"Could you please just answer the question?"

Edward laughed. "You're right. I was thinking we could tutor her ourselves. After all, almost everyone in the family has a college degree."

"Although, I'd get a kick out of watching her pretend to learn how to fingerpaint." Jacob said as he walked in carrying the sleeping form of our daughter in his arms.

_Edward_

_Edward_, I heard Carlisle think, _there's a family meeting in a few minutes. Could you please bring Bella and Jacob with you?_ I sighed.

_It's been awhile, Edward, _I heard a familiar voice say._ Are you still playing the piano?_ I chuckled. "So _she's_ here." I said.

"Who's here?" Bella asked.

"Someone I guess Carlisle wants you and Jacob to meet." I answered.

After Bella took Renesmee from Jacob and out her to bed, we headed for the main house. When we got there, everyone was centered around the table.

_Bella_

Standing next to Carlisle and Esmee was a girl who looked no more that sixteen or seventeen. She had black hair tied up in two neat bun and gorgeous topaz eyes. "Edward," She said. "It's so nice to see you again."

"Nice to see you too, Heather." He said, "And to answer your earlier question, yes. I'm still playing."

"That's good to hear." Heather said, smiling. She looked and Jake and I. "And who might these two strangers be?"

"Heather, this is Bella, our newest vampire. And this is Jacob, on of the local werewolves." Carlisle answered. "Bella, Jacob, this is Heather Mustang. She's an old friend mine."

"Oh. Hi." I said, holding out my hand in greeting.

She took it, giggling. "Hello. It's very nice to meet you two."

"So what does Heather have to do with our relocating?" Edward asked.

"Well," Carlisle started, "as you already know, I was thinking we'd try something different this time. Heather's agreed to let stay with her and the rest of the Amestris coven."

_Heather_

"It's been so long since we had guests," I said, smiling. "Besides. I've missed playing duets."

Edward smirked. "Your husband can't play?" he asked.

I sighed. "Unfortunately. I've tried teaching him, but he ever only seems interested in alchemy these days."

"You're married?" Carlisle asked, astonished. "When were you going to tell us?"

I giggled and smiled sheepishly, "I just did, didn't I?"

"Alphonse seems like a very nice young man." A girl with spiky, black hair chirped.

I frowned. "You've met him before?"

That's when Edward spoke up again. "Alice can see the future." He said. "Apparently, it's been settled. We're going to Amestris this time."

"Where's Amestris?" The new girl, Bella asked.

"It's an alternate world." Carlisle answered.

* * *

_So what do you think? Good? Bad? Need to add input from the other characters? Let me know or else I won't know if I doing any good or not. remember what I said in Past: Reviews are like Reeses Peanut Butter Cups to me. I'm hopelessly addicted._


	3. Chapter 2

_**Hey. hola. I just got back from vacation. I meant to post this you to all those who reviewed the last chapter. I really appreciated them. I'm working on the next chapter right now. and any of you readers who are waiting for me to update "Memories", I kanda need a little help with some minor details. If you want to help out please feel free to email me at Gunslingergirlrico (at) Gmail dot com. Thank you and enjoy.**

* * *

_

Bella

"An alternate world?" I asked, "What exactly is that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly as it sounds." Edward answered. "Amestris is actually a place in an alternate world. If you were to look at it on a map, it looks kind of like Germany."

"Hey," Jake interrupted, "Sorry to stop the explanation, but what does this meeting have to do with me?"

Edward and I exchanged looks as he answered, "We intended to take Renesmee with us."

"And we were wondering if you would like to move with us." I said quickly before Edward had a chance to add any more input (Those two were _still_ fighting. I guess when you put a girl in between them, there's no helping it.)

"I'd love to." Jake answered. "I think I'd need to talk to the others though. How long do I have?"

"We were thinking about leaving in a few days." Carlisle answered.

"Well you guys certainly don't waste any time." Jake replied, "I better go talk to them now." And he left.

* * *

_Jacob_

_Leaving?_ Seth asked, _Where to?_

_A place called Amestris,_ I answered, _Look. I don't want your mom to hold me responsible for you guys suddenly disappearing, so I'm going to have to ask you not to follow me._

_One, our mom doesn't need to worry about me. _Leah said confidently. _And two, who would want to follow you? Last thing I want in my head are thoughts of when __she's__ older._

I had to laugh a little. That only happened one time and it was subconscious (in fact, Edward and Bella both gave me hell to pay for that), but I don't think Leah will ever let me live it down. _I'll miss you too._

_So do you want us to tell your father?_ Sam asked.

_Actually, I'm on my way there now._

When I got home, I shifted back and put my pants on. I walked in "Hey dad. I'm home!" No answer. "Dad!?" I looked everywhere. I finally made it to the kitchen when I found him collapsed on the floor. "DAD!"

* * *

_Charlie_

Carlisle walked into the waiting room with his head hung low. I had a feeling this wasn't going to be good news. "So what's wrong? Is he going to be alright?"

"I don't think it's as simple as that." Carlisle answered. "Right now, the best we can do is make sure he's comfortable."

"I should have been there," Jake kept saying to himself, "then we could have gotten here faster."

Bella put her arm around his back. "No one could have known this was going to happen." She turned and looked at Carlisle. "Do you think we could postpone our plans?"

"What plans?" I asked.

Edward and Bella looked at me. "Chief Swan," Edward said, "before what just happened, we were talking about moving."

"Moving?" I asked, "moving where?"

"Germany." Bella answered.

"Why"

I've been given a job there." Carlisle answered. "Esme's always wanted to live in the countryside there."

"And Edward and I both agree it would be nice to raise Renesmee abroad."

"Bells," I said. "We need to talk. Alone."

* * *

_Bella_

We waited for Edward, Jacob and Bella to leave the room. Then he looked at me. "Germany?" He asked, "That's a little far away, don't you think?"

"Maybe," I answered. "but there's always email."

Charlie sighed, "Bells, I'm only saying this because he's starting to sound controlling. Get your marriage annulled before it turns abusive." I could hear Edward growling from behind the door and immediately agreed.

"Excuse me!?" I asked, astounded that my own father, who's own wife left him, would even think such a thing. "I had to get him to agree with me!"

There were a few moments of silence then. Finally, he asked, "Really?"

"Yes," I answered with a sigh "He didn't want to leave because with traveling expenses being so high. You'd rarely ever be able to make it over to see Renesmee and I. I had to remind him that there was always email and you could talk to us long-distance over the phone."

"Oh." He said simply. "So why is Dr. Cullen taking a job in Germany?"

"He has a friend who works over there who told him they could really use more doctors over there. I actually think that if she could, Esme would take all of Forks with us."

Charlie sighed again, "Well Bells, I guess I have no choice but to trust you on this one. Have you told your mother yet?"

"Not yet."

Suddenly, doctors and nurses rushed into the room Billy was in.

* * *

_Sam_

"So what are you going to do now?' I asked after the funeral.

Jake glanced at me for a second then back at the ocean. "I don't know what to do anymore." He said.

I sighed. "You should go to Amestris with Bella and the Cullens." I said. "You don't need to be reminded of your father every day. Besides, someone needs to keep an eye on the bloodsuckers."

"What about protecting our land?" he asked.

"I can do that." I answered. "I'll explain things to the elders."

Jake smiled a little "I know of at least one person who would disagree with that choice. Do you really want there to be _three_ alphas?"

"I can handle Leah."

* * *

_Jacob_

"I don't like it." Leah said. "I'm not letting you go if I have to deal with Sam again!"

"You could always go alpha." I said, "Look. I have to agree with Sam. I can't be reminded of the fact that I no longer have any parents. Besides, Bella and Edward are taking Nessie with them and I can't live without her."

"He has a point." Seth said.

Leah sighed, defeated. "If anything goes wrong, you'll have hell to pay when you get back."

I had to laugh at that. "I'll make a note of it. Seth, warn me if that's going to happen, understand?"

"Yes sir." Seth answered with a salute.

* * *

_Regular_

"So how are we going to get to Amestris?" Jacob asked.

"I'm a traveler." Heather answered. "I can take myself and others to various worlds."

"I take it the Colonel didn't want to come." Jasper said.

"Too busy with paperwork," Heather replied, "and it's Brigadier General now." She opened what looked like a big, black, ornate door. "Hold on," She said. "Thus could get rough."

They all held on tightly together and walked through the doorway.

* * *

**_What do you think? Sorry for the lack of details about Billy's death and how Jake took it, I wanted to get the story going and I was having a bit of a writer's block while I was writing the scene, (but I also have futher plans for Billy's character, so all you Billy-fans, remain hopeful). Anyway, please review. I truely enjoy them. In fact, it's right up there on my enjoyment list with my own insanity._**


	4. Chapter 3

_Edward_

_I fell like I'm gonna hurl._ Jacob thought after we crossed what Heather called "the gate". _Note to self, don't eat before the whole "Gate" thing. _I smirked, "I think I remember Heather telling you not to eat before we go." I said. "Are you _always_ thins ignorant?"

"Shut up, bloodsucker." He answered.

"Forgive me if I'm wrong, but isn't the boyfriend supposed try to win the favor of the father before dating to daughter?"

"Knock it off you two," Bella interjected, "or it'll be the mother's decision to put the father and the boyfriend out for the night."

Heather giggled. It was still hard to believe that, although she looked and acted like a teenager, she was only a few years younger than Carlisle.

"You're back!" A girl said, running into the room we were in (which seemed to be a basement of some sorts.) She had long, straight blond hair tied up into a ponytail save for her bangs that framed her face. She was wearing a plain, white tank top and dark-wash denim jeans. She ran up to Heather and attacked her with a hug. "Riza and I have been so busy keeping the boys in line."

I'm so sorry, Winry." Heather said smiling, "Where are they anyway. I need to tell Roy that our guests our here."

"Oh! Hi!" Winry said, poking her head around so she could see us. "It's a pleasure to meet you all! Anyway, about Roy. He and Ed are-

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL, EVEN A GRAINOF RICE IS BIGGER IN COMPARISON!?" We all heard from outside, followed by a small explosion.

"Outside, practicing alchemy," Heather finished. "Well, then, I guess we'll have to go out there and break it up."

* * *

_Roy_

Well, I was going to have Hell to pay for the scorched flowers when Heather got back, but at least I taught the pipsqueak a lesson. I smirked, "Had enough, Fullmetal?"

"Not a chance in Hell!" He answered, panting. He came after me again, blade in range. I dodged it again with ease.

"You're going to have to be faster than that, Ed. Or are your legs too short to make you go any faster?"

"Why you-" he was cut off be a wrench meeting him square in the forehead.

"WILL YOU KNOCK IT OFF FOR ONE MINUTE PLEASE!?" Winry yelled.

"WHAT!?" Ed asked with the same level of volume.

"Heather's back with the Cullens." Winry answered.

As if on cue, Heather was standing there, glaring at me for what I knew was the ruined garden. Standing next to her was our old friend, Carlisle. "I thought I told you to spar out in the forest." She said through gritted teeth. Sometimes, it was hard to tell who was the real leader of this little family.

I decided to ignore her for the time being. "Ah, Carlisle," I said with a smile. "It's good to see you again."

"It's good to see you too." Carlisle replied mirroring my expression.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

_Regular_

Envy glared. "They have more." He said, "Those bastards! They're a disgrace to the undead world!"

"Now, now, Envy. Calm down." Pride said, "Father's coming up with a way to get rid of them."

"And how so?"

"I don't know the exact details right now! Did you not hear me say 'he's coming up with a way'? That doesn't mean he has a way."

"What's got you so upset these days?"

Pride sighed, "I guess its because we're expecting a replacement sibling for Wrath."

* * *

_Ed_

"Your arm!" The girl named Bella gasped. "It's made out of metal!"

"Huh?" I looked at my right arm. "Yeah. It's kinda cool, don't you think?"

Winry, the machine fanatic-slash-personal mechanic rushed over (count on her to show when someone's curious about her work.) "Of all the automail I've done, Ed's is by far my best work yet! It's made with steel, making it light than most models, but also making it more breakable. Unfortunately, _he _never seems get that through his head."

"You know what my job requires of me." I said, trying to defend myself, "and I _try _not to be too reckless."

"So why do you have automail?" Bella asked.

The memories of the night al and I tried to bring our mom back came flooding into my mind. Finally I simply said, "I'd rather not talk about it."

The redhead, Edward, caught my attention. It looked as if he knew why I didn't want to tell his about how I lost my arm and leg.

"I'm Home al called out as he opened the door. Almost instantly, Heather was at the doorway, latched onto him in a hug.

"I missed you!" She said.

"Not as much as I missed you." He said before kissing her.

I rolled my eyes. _Oh great._ I thought._ We're going two tonight._ I looked over and saw the Edward guy smirking. His wife quickly patted him playfully.

"Welcome home, Alphonse." Roy said as he entered the living room, "What did Cain and Schezka have to report at Central?"

"Nothing other than what's been going on lately." Al Answered. "Do you really think the homunculi are making a comeback?"

"I don't know." Roy answered. "But I guess it's time to make our own comeback. What do you say, Fullmetal?"

_Heather_

Before Ed could answer, Winry cut in 'So you're saying I won't get to see Ed and Al unless Ed needs work on his automail again!?"

"No Necessarily." I answered. "You could always work at Central's hospital with me. We need some good automail surgeons there. And we could always do with some more doctors over there to help out."

"Well it's settled then," Carlisle said. "I guess we're all settling down in Central."

Roy frowned. "That was supposed to be my line."


End file.
